


Slow Your Role

by mob_lake



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Movie(s), Roleplay, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mob_lake/pseuds/mob_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bought this drink for my husband, but looks like he stood up again,"  There was something different about Ren's voice that Hux couldn't pinpoint, "I thought maybe you'd like it?  You certainly look like you could use it."</p><p>Hux just stared blankly for what felt like hours.  He finally looked up at Ren's face, who raised one eyebrow and smirked, and suddenly everything clicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Your Role

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little comedy-porn.  
> Inspired by the Roleplay episode of Girls.  
> Sorry about the title....  
> That's all I got, enjoy!

Hux was absolutely exhausted. The very first thing he would do when the First Order took full control of the Galaxy would be to eliminate that barbaric practice of State Dinners. For now it was a necessary evil, Coruscant had several rich and powerful denizens that were still secretly loyal to the fallen Empire and they were important allies for the First Order to gain. That still didn't make the task of courting their favor any more pleasant. The old empire loyalist always gave off a creepy, slimy quality, like they might collect young girl's pinkies or something. A good number had also more than implied what Hux could _**personally**_ do to ensure their loyalty. To top it all off, had no idea where the hells Kylo Ren had fucked off too. The man had all but disappeared the minute they landed on Planet, leaving Hux alone to sing for their supper. Well whatever, it wasn't as if he cared. It wasn't as if he'd been looking forward to Ren fucking him hard into that soft, enourmous hotel bed. 

Right now all he wanted to do was get out of these formal clothes and wash off the scent of sycophantism. He was standing outside the large ballroom and was just getting ready to hail a taxi when he heard his comm beep. With a sigh, he pulled it out of his trouser pocket and just prayed his night wasn't going to end with bailing Ren out of some Underworld prison. The sender was anonymous, which was typical for Ren, but Hux had to stare at the message before he finally determined what he was looking at. They were coordinates, and when Hux entered them into his datapad he was surprised to see that they led to some hole-in-the-wall bar not far from him. What was Ren playing at? Hux should just ignore it, go back to the hotel and forget about this entire day. Curiousity got the better of him though. Why in all the hells would Ren want Hux to go here of all places? He had never seen Ren drink in the entire time he'd known him. Perhaps he was in trouble?

Before Hux could change his mind he was climbing into a cab and giving the driver the location. Without any warning at all the speeder suddenly dropped 30 feet and then turned sharply, slamming Hux sideways against the passenger door. Gods, he hated this miserable planet. 

The street where the driver let him out was suprisingly calm and quiet. It was lined with several small shops and cafes and all the way to the back of the alley was a non-descript door that matched the coordinates he'd been sent. Hux paused outside, but since he almost never did anything by half, it was only a brief second before he was pushing it open. It was dark and quiet inside, candles sat on the scattered tables and the loudest sound came from the holoscreen that was playing the lastest podrace from one of the Outer Rim planets. Most of the patrons sat around the bar in the middle of the room slumped over whatever they were drinking, a few were sitting together at one of the tables. 

At a loss of what to do now, Hux took a seat at a table the in back. He felt suddenly self-consience in his formal clothes, his high polished boots and tailored jacket. He was just contemplating getting something from the bar when he heard an all to familiar voice.

"May I join you?"

Hux looked towards the voice and nearly fell out of his chair in shock. There stood Kylo Ren, terror of the Galaxy and Hux's living quarters, wearing a simple black dress shirt and trousers. His wild, black curls were tied into a knot at the back of his head and he was holding two drinks. 

"What in the..." Hux started but Ren interrupted.

"I bought this drink for my husband, but looks like me stood up again," There was something different about Ren's voice that Hux couldn't pinpoint, "I thought maybe you'd like it? You certainly look like you could use it."

Hux just stared blankly for what felt like hours. He finally looked up at Ren's face, who raised one eyebrow and smirked, and suddenly everything clicked.

"I... uh, yes," Hux mentally groaned at the way he sounded, "What I mean is, please have a seat." 

Ren took the seat opposite him and slid the glass across the table. Hux frankly couldn't stop staring at Ren's open collar, at the exposed neck and the sharp jut of his collar bone. On anyone else it would have been normal, but on Ren, who practically made a sport of covering up, it was almost obscene. He had no idea where Ren was going with this, but he decided he was willing to find out.

"I haven't ever seen you in here before," Ren's long finger circled the rim of his glass, and he looked at Hux through his long lashes. There was no way this was legal, "I'm sure I would have noticed a handsome man like you."

"What would your husband say if he heard you talking like that," Hux took a sip of his drink. Brandy, at least Ren knew what he liked.

"My husband is a senator, and more than likely out right now fucking someone younger and prettier," Ren almost sounded bitter, "But no matter. It gives me time to pursue other... interests." 

"I see," Hux shift his seat, the air between them felt charged, "So, what do I call you?"

"Anakin." 

Ren stared at Hux practically DARING him to say something. Hux merely took another drink.

"And yourself?"

"Bren," The name was out of his mouth before Hux even realized. It wasn't as if Ren didn't know his real name in ... theory, but hearing it from Hux himself was certainly new.

"And what do you do, Bren?" 

"I'm a medic," Hux didn't know what made him say that. Some old, secret desire that had managed to breach the surface of his mind. Ren just raised an eyebrow again. 

"Well, I suppose that means your good with your hands then?" Ren brush his thumb over the top of Hux's hand as it lay of on the table. Hux finished the rest of his brandy. Ren turned towards the bar.

"Can he get another?" then he leaned in close to Hux's ear and whispered, "But drink it quickly, I don't think I can wait much longer."

Hux finished the drink in one go.

Back out on the streets of the city, Hux was at a loss of what to do next. Fortunately Ren seemed to have a plan, and hailed down a taxi as he kept hold of Hux's hand with the other, pulling him into the back seat. Ren must have given the driver an address but Hux couldn't hear it over his heart beating in his ears. 

"Where are we going?" Hux finally asked.

"Back to my place, don't worry though. My husband won't be home," then in a lower tone, "I can't wait to see what's under these clothes." 

Hux tried to ignore the way the driver's eyes flit up to the rear view mirror and back down. He also tried to ignore the way Ren's hand was travelling up his thigh.

If he had been Hux he would have snapped at Ren, told him to grow up and act in accordance to his status as a First Order Commander. But Bren the medic would be flattered, he would probably blush and say something like,

"It's. Been a while since I've done this," he bites his lip, "with anyone."

Ren tried not to react but the grip on his knee tightens and Hux can hear the sharp intake of breath. He mentally smirks, two can play this game.

The speeder let them out in a very clearly affulent sector of the planet. Ren linked their hands together again and led Hux towards the entrance of one of the residential high rises. If was strange to feel the solid weight of Ren's hand in his, it was certainly not something they did in their normal interactions. He expected the doorman to stop them, but he merely smiled and nodded with a polite, "Good evening." Hux suspected that was Ren's doing. Hux was suddenly nervous as they stood waiting for the lift to arrive, but he supposed he could use that the enhance this little game. He let himself smile shyly as Ren rested a hand on his back and guided him into the elevator. Ren pressed a button for one of the penthouses and then pressed himself against Hux's back.

"I'm aroused already," he breathed, "You're incredibly appealing." 

Hux could feel the evidence of the word's pressed against his arse, and he suddenly felt far too warm. Ren's hand brushed the front of his trousers and Hux let himself make a needy little sound. He smiled at Ren's almost inaudible, "fuck." 

"Patience Bren," he pressed his lips to the back of his neck. 

The lift opened directly into a ridiculously opulant apartment. The floors were high gloss marble and the furnishing were the kind that were clearly more for show than for actual use. 

"Who's place is this?" Hux asked before he could stop himself.

Ren walked towards the bedroom door, "I already told you love, it's mine."

Right, right. 

The bedroom was even more ridiculous than the rest of the place. The bed was almost comically large, covered in luxurious looking furs and more pillows than they probably had on the entire Finalizer. Hux stood awkardly in the doorway for a moment while he watched Ren open the curtains to the wall to wall window on the right hand side of the room and then dim the lights. The vast urban sprawl of the planet spread out before them. Ren moved with a grace he rarely posessed, invaded Hux's personal space and pressed him up against the doorframe. Hux barely had time to register the hand tangling in his hair before Ren was kissing him. This was different too, no anger, no fight for control, so Hux let himself fall into it. He let his hands hover for a minute before settling them on Ren's waist and arching his back. The feeling of finally being touched after all the charged banter was like coming up for air. It had been a long time since he had allowed the arousal to build like this and it was making him light-headed.

"Do you kiss your husband like this?"

"Never."

With that Ren dropped uncerimouniously to his knees and began working on the fastenings to Hux's trousers, pulling them down far enough to free his aching erection.

Hux would have been almost embarrased if he wasn't so unbelievably turned on. 

"May I?" Ren looked through those ridiculous lashes. Hux swallowed down the urge to say, 'get on with it then.'

"Please," he rested one hand gently on Ren's head, "anything."

That must have been the right thing, because Ren took the base of his cock in one hand and the tip in his mouth. His tounge moved along Hux's slit, taking it further into his hot mouth before pulling back and taking him deeper. 

"Oh Gods, yes. Your mouth is incredible. Look at your lips, your husband must be out of his blasted mind." 

Hux was hardly aware of the words he was saying as Ren worked him. It was too much, and if Hux didn't stop him this would all be over far too soon.

He gently used his hand on Ren's head to pull him back.

"Wait, wait," he was panting hard, "I want to at least make it to that bed."

Ren raised his eyebrows again, but didn't protest. Instead he raised himself back up and began to pull his shirt over his head as he walked towards the bed. Hux took the opportunity to remove his boots and then his trousers and then since he probably looked insane in just his tunic, he went ahead and removed that too. Ren seemed please when he turned to see Hux walking towards him completely bare, with his leaking erection bobbing in front of him. 

"Just lovely," he gently pushed Hux on to the bed. 

He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Ren remove the rest of his clothes. The furs were soft, almost sensual uder his bare skin. The insanity of what was happening threatened to overwhelm him, but before he could think too deeply Ren was climbing on top of him. He could feel just how aroused Ren was, his erection rubbing wetly against his own. They kissed slowly for a while, Hux running his hand's down Ren's back then up to clutch at his shoulders. 

"You're sexy," Hux said after Ren pulled away to grab something on the side of the bed. It turned out to be lube, that he pressed into Hux's hand. 

"I want you, Bren." 

Blasted fuck, Hux almost came on the spot. He used the lube to slick his fingers and then pulled Red into his lap and pushed one inside him, then added a second. Ren was panting hard, one hand braced on Hux's chest, the other on his face. Hux worked him slowly until Ren groaned and pulled him in to kiss him hard. After that Hux's patience went from slim to none and he slicked himself up and position Ren above him. He didn't need more specific instructions then that and lowered himself onto Hux without hesitation.

"Oh hells, that is incredible," Hux had been so turned on that it almost hurt. 

"Your cock feels huge," Ren breathed in that strange new voice, "I'm going to make you feel so good."

With that he started rocking his hips, sliding up and back down on Hux's erection. Hux let his mouth fall open, breath coming in sharp bursts. There was no way he was going to last very long. He settled his hand on Ren's sides and tried not to buck his hips too hard. Ren moved his lips to his ear.

"I'm going to make you come," he whispered, "Then I'm going to fuck you."

"Yes," Hux said as Ren began to move with renewed purpose, "Yes, don't stop."

He fell into pure sensation, something he rarely allowed himself to do. The feeling of the fur against his skin, and Ren tight on his cock. He was breathing hard and could feel the heat on his face and chest.

"Just like that," he started to move his hips up to meet Ren, "You're going to make me come."

"Come on, Bren."

That was the final push, and suddenly Hux was coming so hard he could hear the blood in his ears. Ren slowed his pace and continued to work him until Hux's arms fell back onto the bed and he lay panting and spent. 

"Good?"

"Are you joking?"

"Good," Ren lifted himself off, "My turn."

Hux was pretty sure he would let Ren do anything that he wanted, as long as he didn't have to move. Luckily, Ren seemed happy with his current position as he retrieved the lube and began to work him open.

"Mm," Ren mused, "You already so warm and relaxed. I almost don't need to prepare you. I wonder though, can I get you hard again?"

Every one of Hux's nerve ending was so over-sensitized that every brush of Ren's fingers was like an electric spark. His brain was still catching up, so instead of a response he just let out a low groan. He let his eyes fall close, and didn't open them again until he felt Ren hook one of his legs up over his shoulder.

Ren pushed inside with a drawn out, "Oooooh."

He started to move and even though Hux knew there was no way he could come again, it still felt fantastic. Ren was usually almost erily silent when he fucked, but now he was making low grunting sounds, whispering curses.

An idea formed in Hux's mind, he said, "Yes, darling. Fuck me."

It must have done the trick, because Ren hooked his free arm under Hux's other leg and started moving at almost a punishing pace.

"Harder. Fuck. Come inside me."

And then Ren was, gripping Hux's hips, probably leaving bruises, but he would deal with that later. Right now he was too busy watching the other man's face, the perfect 'o' of his mouth as he spilled inside. When he finally collapsed, he rolled onto his back and waited for his breathing to slow. Hux rolled towards him and planted a quick kiss on his full lips. Ren smiled. They lay together in silence for a while, let their heart rates return to normal. Neither of them heard the front door hiss open.

"What in all Hells is going on here?!" A short, bald man the size of a small moon had just stopped frozen in the doorway of the bedroom. The man looked genuinly dumbfounded for a moment before something on his face changed, "How dare you sleep my husband, and in my home!"

Hux shot up off the bed, almost tripped in a effort to try and get his trousers back on, "What the FUCK Ren? You're actually married?"

Then to the man he said, "I am so sorry, this is some kind of insane misunderstanding."

He began to search around frantically for his shirt and jacket and wondered if maybe he should pull his blaster out. 

"Sweetheart," Ren was saying, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really? Because it looks like you were fucking some whore in our bed." 

"Whore?" Hux interjected, "Listen, I don't know what in the galaxy is going on here but..."

He trailed off because suddenly the man was closing his eyes and slumping on the floor. Hux just stood opened mouthed with his tunic in his hand. From the bed Ren began howling with laughter.

"Did you really think I'd be married to HIM?"

Hux's shock turned to rage when he started to comprehend the situation.

"Oh my GODS, WERE YOU USING THE FORCE ON HIM?!?" Hux was suddenly shoving his shirt over his head, snatching the rest of his clothes up off the floor as his anger surged through him, "What is wrong with you? I always figured I would die young, but I had thought it would at least be in glorious service to the First Order and NOT murdered by some long lost cousin of Jabba the Hutt as a direct result of the most immature, arrogant bastard to ever be gifted with the Force!"

Hux grabbed the rest of his things and stepped over the massive body on the floor.

"Are you coming or not?" 

Ren's laughter followed him out of the room.

 

By the time they were riding silently back to the hotel, Hux's anger began to dissipate a little. He looked over at Ren who had the decency to at least look slightly contrite.

"I just thought it would be fun," he put one hand on Hux's knee, " I honestly didn't expect anyone to come home." 

Hux sighed a little, then settled his hand on top of Ren's, "It was I suppose, fun I mean. For the most part."

They rode in silence for a while longer and then a strange look came over Ren's face.

"Say Hux, have you ever met Matt the Radar Technician?"


End file.
